Merlin MAgic Reveal
by sparkle123tt
Summary: When merlin arthur and the knights get captured by morganna. What will happen? What if they find out merlins secret or worse what if morganna tells them what he's done? Uh oh morganna better run cause merlin is pissed off.
1. Chapter 1

Merlin winced slightly as he opened his eyes. His head was killing him and he probably had a concussion. The last thing he remembered was calling arthur a prat.

Everything started out as a normal day the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and mary the cook was even relatively nice to merlin this morning. So of course his day couldn't stay nice and peaceful. That would be two good to be true. So when arthur saw the sun shining outside his window this immediately translated to merlin we're going hunting gather the knights and meet me at the stables in 10!

Merlins day went sort of down hill from there. First arthur came way to close to hitting another unicorn and if it hadn't been for merlins magic camelot would be doomed once again.

He stopped the arrow mid air right in front of the prat and when arthur asked the only answer merlin could give him was the unicorn must have seen it coming and used it's horn. It is a magical creature ya know! luckily for merlin arthur bought it.

Next gwaine got hungry and there was a bee hive nearby. Gwaine ignored the pleas for him to stop and got chased into the river. Merlin ran right along with him because unfortunately he was standing in the wrong place at the wrong time and got honey in his hair. He was still a bit mad a t gwaine for that. Then arthur made fun of him for the rest of the day. Just as merlin called him a prat morganna appeared right in front of merlin and knocked him out first with a bit of magic. Beyond that merlin had no recollection. He just hoped to kilgarrahh that morganna didn't tell arthur about his magic already.

It was night time but beyond that merlin didn't know exactly how long he'd been out. He assumed his magic had something to do with waking up first although it could've also been the lovely killer thunderstorm that was raging outside. When lightening flashed there was enough light to make out where each knight was sitting. Arthur, gwaine, leon, elyan, percevil, and Lancelot were all still unconscious but breathing. Merlin was currently sitting on the floor in between arthur and gwaine. Merlin was in the center. Arthur leon and elyan to his left and gwaine lancelot and percivel on his right.

This was Something that he had unfortunately grown strangely accustomed to ever since morganna found out his secret or well half of his secret would throw him in a dark dank place, he would get snarky with her, she'd torture him a bit, ask him to join her or tell her about arthur to which he always said no. She' leave severley pissed off and hurt then by the time she got back for round two he had already broken out with his magic and was gone.

Merlin frowned now seeing a few problems with this new scenario.

1\. Morganna could tell his secret if she hasn't already.  
2\. she didn't just take him she took everyone else as well.

And just to top it all off he and the knights were shirtless. Great now arthurs gonna ask him questions about his scars that he really didn't want to answer. Thanks a lot morganna! He thought bitterly. Wait why in the world was he shirtless. I mean the knights might be concealing weapons but him come on. He was a servant for pete's sake. Although you really couldn't say merlin had no muscle. He was actually pretty toned. Carrying arthurs armour around could actually do wonders for the body.

Merlin was shaken out of his thoughts by a door opening. Morganna strode in an annoyed look on her face. "Did you tell him?" Merlin asked her unable to refrain from asking. Morganna's eyes locked with the servants as she bent down in front of him her green eyes brimming with mixed emotions.

"No i didn't tell him." She said softly. "Why merlin?" She asked brokenly tears gathering in her green orbs.

"Why what?" he asked as his magic subconsciously reached protectively toward arthur.

"Why did you never tell me?" She asked as a tear fell down her face.

"Because" merlin started but paused.

"Because why?" She pressed begging for an answer. Hoping that this would end her sufferring. Hoping that this would dim the guilt gnawing in her heart. Hoping that this would stop her magic from reaching out to the serving boy she had once and apparently a small part of her did still love.

"Because i didn't want to break your heart." Merlin finally admitted. Morganna immediately scowled as the guilt grew and the butterflies seemed to flutter in her stomach. Her heart picked up speed and with a flash of gold in her eyes merlin was once again unconcious.

"Its to late for that" she said walking out and slamming the door shut.

Time skip

"Merlin!" A voice hissed."Merlin you idiot! stop acting like a girl and wake up you moron!" The voice said angrily although merlin could hear the worried tone underneath it. It sounded familiar and strangely comforting. Merlin knew this voice he just couldn't place it. Merlin's head felt terrible more so than when he first awoke. Wait first awoke- "arthur!" Merlin called snapping his eyes open. It was now day and sunshine streamed through the cell bars above merlins head flooding light into the creepy ashen place they were in. Merlin heard a sigh of relief next him.

"Thank god. Merlin never scare us like that again." Arthur said to him seriously.

Merlin groaned and tried to sit up but immediately stopped when the room spun. Merlin clutched his head and groaned slightly.

"Bad idea" he mumbled leaning back once again. "What happened?"He asked once the spinning ceased. Arthurs jaw clenched in anger and pure hatred flashed in his eyes. The blue orbs seeming to darken along with their owners mood.

"Merlin what do you remember?" Lancelot asked the secret warlock.

"Morganna appeared out of no where and knocked me out with a bit of hocus pocus." He replied shrugging slightly .  
Arthur snorted.

"What?" Merlin asked him indignantly.

"Only you merlin would say the words hocus pocus with a straight face." Arthur said shaking his head smiling ruefully. Gwaine out right laughed.

"Or be the first one out and last one to wake." Gwaine said putting in his own two cents. The knights all wore grim smiles each of them having the same thought flowing through their heads. How are they getting out of this one?


	2. Ch: 2 secret revealed

Someone's pov

"There's no escape dear brother." Morganna said striding into the room shaking everyone out of their individual escape plans.

Merlins expression turned to confusion for a split second before slipping into a mask of cold anger and ironically pity as thoughts flew through his head at a blinding rate.

How did she know they were awake already? Did she time the duration of the spell? Was it a apart of the spell? Scrying glass maybe? Was she watching constantly? Merlin blinked again to clear his thoughts. how she knew wasn't important at the moment. he needed to protect arthur even if it exposes him and gets him killed. Stupid destiny and evil half sister. Merlin thought to himself greatly annoyed by this predicament.

His magic reached out first to arthur then spread to the rest of the knights. His magic was Reacting to their casters slight panic as a thought whirred into his mind that sent a chill go down his spine. What if morganna tells them his secret now?

merlin clenched his jaw in attempt to wheel all these emotions away. Protect arthur just protect everyone don't be stupid think it through. Merlin told himself in a reprimanding way as he looked into morganna's eyes for the second time since their captivity.

"Why have you brought us here morganna?" Arthur asked his voice angry, demanding, and commanding authority.

Morganna scowled at her brother. She didn't like this new tone and persona her would be brother put up. It was the way he acted when he was pissed at uther, missed a hunting trip because merlin was late and he said something that upset gwen. To put it bluntly she hated that facial expression of her brothers because it was so familiar and to morganna familiar things now hurt like hell.

She missed his comforting presence. His determination to prove his point to her and keep her safe. Now all arthur did was push her away and try to kill her. All she did was take what was rightfully hers!

She was the eldest of the two after all. But alas, uther could never have an ilegitamet magical daughter sitting on the throne of camelot. But even more so than Arthur's tone and facial expression it was merlins that hurt her the most.

All she could see within the eyes that once brought her comfort was hatred malice, and an emotion that morganna could not comprehend. It looked something a kin to pity but that couldn't possibly be correct. So she brushed it off or at least she tried to. A thought rang through morganna's head that made her guilt increase. Did merlin still love her? She didn't dwell on this for long however because the dumb drunkard of a knight decided to talk again.

"Princess asked you a question m'lady!" Gwaine chirped sarcastically.

His head hurt greatly and he was extremely worried about merlin. They all were trained knights now but merlin he was just a servant. I mean what could merlin do against a high priestess. More importantly what could he do against a high priestess witch? Oh yeah die. Gwaine was just loving these odds.

However it wasn't the presence of morganna or the magical kidnapping that bothered him the most it was merlin or to put it another way it was merlins body that scared the the never sober knight.

How, why and when the hell did the smiling happy idiot get all those scars? Did arthur beat him? Gwaine mentally shook his head at that thought. Arthur ever hurting merlin was out of the question. He wasn't that type of noble; goblet throwing aside.

As gwaine looked at merlin he was immensely surprised. The look on merlins face aside his best friend seemed as though he was rather comfortable. No comfortable wasn't the right word gwaine decided. accustomed to was probably the more accurate conclusion. This only led gwaine to another set of questions that sickened him to his very core. Has merlin been kidnapped by morganna before? If so did she torture him and how could none of them know.

He was immensely worried and no amount of mead would ever quench that protective older brother instinct he had for merlin. It just would never happen. If merlin were to do something illegal or against the crown. Not that he would or anything but **if** he ever did he would have his back over princess's 100%.

Morganna's eyes glowed her magic igniting along side her anger.

"Why have i brought you all here? Oh that answer is quite simple brother." Morganna cooed completely unaware of the guilt she was feeling as it simmered down to cinders just behind her flickering flames of fury.

"I brought you all here so i can have what is rightfully mine! I am the rightful ruler of camelot! I'm the first born! Camelot is mine!" She screeched.

Something inside merlin clenched at the comment almost as if his magic winced and he found himself glaring at the witch teeth gritted as he forced his magic down.

Arthur snorted indignantly as his vengeful sister continued her rant. She had made a few good points however she was missing a couple things in her argument not that arthur was gonna say something witty about it. It would be foolish to do that when she was pissed and arthur prayed to whatever god was out there that merlin would keep his mouth shut for once.

"With you all here, the finest protectors camelot has to offer, there will be nothing to stop me from taking what is supposed to my birthright. I will finally win this war between us." Morganna grinned evilly triumphant.

Arthur couldn't help raising an eyebrow at morganna. However before Arthur could speak leon beat him to it.

"Then why did you take merlin? He's just a servant!" Leon snapped fuming at there predicament and seriously uneasy as he eyed the giant twisted burn wound on merlins chest.

"I demand you let merlin go morganna. You have no need for him here. If your goal is to take camelot then having merlin captured with us will give you no such reward or advantage. He has nothing to do with this so called war so just let him go!" Arthur tried to reason with his sister. If arthur could do nothing else he would protect his first true friend.

Morganna outright laughed. It was insane, unnerving and made arthur knight and kingly training aside want run for the hills. When her laughing ceased she had a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I'm sorry dear brother but i just can't do that." She said smiling maniacly.

"Why not!?" Arthur cried out frustrated worried and undeniably confused.

"Because that stupid serving boy killed morgause! He forced her to live out a painful and slow demise! He survived a a serkets sting! Time and time again he has single handily stopped all my plans behind everyones backs!" Morganna screamed as her eyeshad started water moments ago and she felt like breaking down then and there.

She then shockingly, for the knights not merlin. For he was both expecting and dreading what was to come, rounded on merlin her angry fire mixing with the tornado like whirlwind of despair within her. A single tear fell from the witch's eye as she held merlin in place with her magic.

"You poisoned me!" She screamed at him. the tornado within her seeming to catch fire as the emotions combined attacking everything she once was and once wanted at the same moment in time as she smacked merlin across the cheek as hard as she could leaving a nasty looking bruise and a gobsmacked roundtable.

At that moment something in merlin snapped. Merlins eyes had seemed to darken. His once clenched jaw now gritting his pearly whites together in pure rage. His head slowly straightened as he turned to face the witch who should have been burnt long ago. His face held so many negative emotions that morganna wanted to run for the hills. She trembled and it went unnoticed by everyone except merlin.

Merlin couldn't hold his comments in any longer. The slap seeming to create an earthquake within him which in turn broke the dam of self control merlin had built up over every kidnapping and torture session. The whirl pool of words flowed out of merlin the damage done before it even began.

"You are right once again morganna. I did every single one of those things!Arthur is the rightful king of camelot and your just to blind to see it! You are more like uther than arthur ever will be! Camelot isn't and will never be yours!"

Morganna's eyes started to glow but merlin wasn't finished quite yet.

"I will never join you morganna. I would rather die than betray arthur!" He finished firmly gazing at morganna in a challenging manner.

"So be it!" Morganna snapped once again as guilt, anger and betrayal sunk into her words as the world suddenly for the third time in a row went black for merlin.

 **"Merlin!"** Arthur screamed at the top of his lungs unable to keep the desperation and worried tones out of his voice.

"What have you done to him!" Lancelot yelled at the same time gwaine cried out what did you do witch!?

Morganna glared at them all. "Merlin will break. after he does that and tells me about camelot and emrys then he gets to die!" Morganna declared spinning on her heel and walking out of the cell not even bothering to knock the knights out.

The knights all once again had the same thought whirring through their brains. It was as if lightening was sparking between them uniting them in their shock and worry. Among the lightening of shock and ever darkening cloud of worry floated the questions. What else was merlin hiding and how do we protect him from the crazy witch?

? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉ? ﾟﾐﾉHello Readers this was chapter two! Please comment i love getting them! If you have any ideas or theories on where you think this story could go or should go i might incorporate them somehow. I am open to all feedback whether it be positive or negative. If your nit picky feel free to call me out on my mistake and i'll be sure to correct it! Umm thanks for reading! And i would just like to give a shout out and a thank you to anonymousstoryperson. You really inspired me to write this chapter and continue on with my story. So keep being awesome! Tiff out peace!


	3. Ch 3: This is just Ridiculous

Arthurs pov

I gazed at merlins unconscious form. He looked so peaceful but at the same time so vulnerable, so defenseless. My throat was dry so i coughed trying to clear it.

'We have to get out of here before morganna returns. If we're not out by then i fear for what she will do to merlin.' I thought to myself.  
I was brought out of my thoughts by gwaine.

"Is no one gonna explain to me what just happened?" He asked slightly dazed. Merlins head had rammed into his on the way down.

"Morganna has gone insane." Lancelot answered him. Lancelot was eyeing merlin worriedly as was gwaine.

It hurt me greatly because i knew it was not i who has their loyalty it is merlin. But the hurt lessoned when i thought it through. yes they are loyal to merlin but merlin will always be loyal to me. No matter what.

"So nothing new there then.. "Elyan said.

"Apparently." Leon drawled his eyes focused on merlins chest.

"Anyone else think merlin has to be the first one out of here?" Gwaine asked. He was still eyeing his too loyal for his own good friend with worry.

"Agreed" i said speaking up. Leon looked about to object but silenced when he saw the looks gwaine,lance, and i sent him.

"Anyone else wondering if merlins been hiding some stuff from us unecessarily?" Elyon asked. Trying to break the deathly silence that creeped throughout the space.

"Yup" percevil said popping the p.

"I wonder how he got that one?" Gwaine said pointing to the circular mangled burn mark on his chest.

"Maybe when he fought morganna." Lancelot spoke up. He needed to figure out if any of them suspected merlin of sorcery.

Arthur snorted." With merlins luck he probably tripped on a rock and landed on a camp fire on his journey from ealdor." He joked. Arthur prayed and tried to sway his own mind to that theory but he just couldn't there were too many smaller less painful more annoying scars.

They were Up and down and side to side. his slightly tone arms held many thinly healed scars uneven and deep. Some were even going over the old ones.

Only god knows how many were on his chest and back,if he has any on his legs that would have made his escape all the more his escape? Great now he's thinking like morganna. Thats just brilliant.

"We can question him - nicely- when we get back to camelot. right now we have to find our weapons and our shirts and get the hell out of here." I stated firmly trying to shake the new negative thoughts about morganna torturing merlin out of my mind.

"Sorceress's suck." Lancelot said rubbing his eyes.

"Especially when they are out to kill" said

"You forgot scare off you horses.." Gwaine said.

"Okay thats it i have got to ask..." Elyan said trailing off.

"Ask away sir elyan." i said my mood picking up slightly.

"Why in the hell are we shirtless?" Elyan asked.

I frowned and looked down. Sure enough i saw only muscles and no fabric covering them.

Gwaine laughed outright."You just noticed now princess?" Gwaine asked cheerfully.

"Well i was a little preoccupied." I stated my ears going slightly red from embarassment.

"Occupied with what!? Chatting with your witchy sister?" Gwaine asked.

"Naah probably just worrying about me but he's too much of a prat to admit it." A voice said making me smile.

"Merlin" i said relieved." Merlin are you-"i started but inwardly frowned when i found i could no longer talk nor move.

"Merlin are you ready to talk?" Morganna asked once again striding in.

Merlin felt the urge to bash his head against the wall. However then arthur would be stuck with morganna. So he settled on saying. "Okay this is ridiculous!" merlin snapped glaring

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Sorry this is so short. But its an update read comment read my other story. My naruto glimpse into the future story got a lot of updates so i figure this one should too! Comment tiff out peace!?


	4. Ch 4: who is Emrys?

"This is just ridiculous!" Merlin exclaimed.

"Oh come now merlin don't act like that... We've only just been reunited." Morganna said walking in front of the servant whose eyes were steely and cold.

"Any questions you would like to ask to help us get reacquainted m'lady?"Merlin asked bowing his head slightly in a mocking manner.

Arthur inwardly groaned. 'Can't merlin ever just shut up when murdering sorceress's are around...? Idiots gonna get himself killed!'He ranted in his head looking at his servant worriedly trying to ignore the angry red lines criss crossing and dancing upon his friends skin.

Morganna smiled sweetly bending down in front of him looking into his one who didn't know the past between the two or the feelings each once shared it would be as if morganna was going to let him loose or give him a kiss.

"Merlin... Who is emrys?"She asked cocking her head to the side innocently. She sounded like she did before morgause, before the magic, and before everything went terribly wrong. It almost made her look harmless to the knights. However merlin knew better than them and decided to try a new tactic against her that would surely throw her off. He smiled right back at her his smile exactly like in the past when he first came to camelot. leaning slightly closer to the witch with Their lips almost touching merlin whispered... "I can not say."

Morganna growled at the gaius like retort but tried to keep her voice gentle.

"Why not merlin?"She asked.

"Because i do not know." He responded .

She could feel his breath as he spoke. She gazed into his stormy eyes. She inwardly melted as she did so. Even if he was just acting if felt so comforting for him to give her that look. However it was gone when merlin leaned away from her the dark emotions whirling back.

Morganna's thoughts

Merlin is being stubborn... Good... He'll tell me soon... Betray amelot to save his precious prince...and If he betrays arthur he'll never talk to him again. Arthur will be furious and merlin will feel my pain. Then when he has lost all hope he shall join me and then i can protect my merlin from that blasted emrys and brutish brother. Wait my merlin what am i saying!? What am i doing!? He's to close! He-he has magic! He could kill me at this range! Morganna immediately stood up and sneered.

3rd person

"Fine then merlin if you shall not tell me willingly then i shall force it out of you!"

"You can certainly try morganna."He countered smirking slightly.

"I will succeed and you will feel my pain!" She snapped.

"Betrayal is a double edged sword morganna i already am." Merlin answered.

"No you have only brushed the surface! You have no idea what its like to live in fear of someone coming after you and killing you every single day! You don't have nightmares or haunting visions of the future! You don't know the weight that destiny carries!"

"Don't i?" He asked voice hard with eyes avoiding arthurs and the rest as he gazed at his old love.

"You don't know what it's like to be betrayed merlin!"

"Then what the hell do you call the past 3 years!" He snapped voice rising as was his magic.

"I never betrayed you! You betrayed me!" She replied starting to grit her teeth. Her magic was pooling and her eyes had gone a murkish gold. Merlin payed no mind as he glared at morganna barely holding his magic back.

"No i didn't! I helped you! I brought you to the druids! I tried to help you with your magic! I went against gaius for you! I broke the law for you!" Merlin was now yelling and rised slowly to his feet.

"You poisoned me!" She yelled again.

"I had no choice!" He yelled back shaking slightly. It was harder to keep his magic down but he forced it.

"Just Go to hell merlin! I trusted you! I loved you! And you can't even admit that you betrayed me! You idiotic selfish serving boy! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you and i hope you die!"

"Then kill me you psychotic witch! "He hollered voice booming throughout the cell walls like stretched his arms out tauntingly as i he was giving he a free shot.

"Fine!" And with that she yelled a spell and merlin flew back. His head banged against the rock wall behind him with force that only magic can possess. A sickening cracking noise was heard and merlin sunk to the ground a trail of red following his descent to the dirt floor.

"Merlin!" Arthur gwaine and lancelot screamed. You can guess who was the loudest.

The rest of the knights stared at merlins unmoving form in both fear and shock. No one breathed including morganna. She stood there frozen shaking slightly. Tears flowing freely from her eyes. "M-merlin..." She said in a trembling breath. No responce. "M-merlin." She tried again trembling even harder than before.

She took a step closer to him. "Morganna get away from him!" Arthur snapped . She let out a sob and fell on her knees. She muttered a spell and arthur was now glued to the wall along with the other knights. She crawled over to merlins unmoving form. "Merlin wake up!" She sobbed. Arthur tried to yell at her to get away again when he found that he couldn't speak. He paled and tears fell from his eyes unable to keep his emotions in check.

'Merlin please please wake up. I-i need you to help me! Please i'm begging you wake up. 'She said in her mind hoping and praying to the triple goddess that he would be okay.

'Go to hell' a voice responded in her head making her smile slightly.

'Thank you'

'fuck off my head hurts even more now'

morganna stroked his hair grinning. 'Ow morganna come on you magically pushed me into a sharp wall don't mess with my hair'

'Who's emrys's'

'Who's a bitch'

'Merlin'

'Morganna'

'I'll be back when you awaken fully'

'Still not gonna talk'

'Still don't give a crap plus torturing you is fun'

'Bye bye maschosist pyscho witch lady'

'Bye bye my sweet warlock'

With that morganna left the room her spell disappearing as the door locked. Arthur made it to merlin first and put two fingers up to his neck. All the knights held their breath. Well? Gwaine asked fearing the answer. "He's alive!" Arthur proclaimed in relief. Thank god! Elyon said slouching against the wall. "He won't be for long un less we stop that bleeding." Leon said. "Umm guys... "Lancelot said trailing off staring at merlins head.

"What is it?"

"Two things umm one do you think he'll have a scar on his head now? And umm well the bleeding has stopped. There is no wound."

Okay guys please comment and tell me what you think! I was thinking about making a once upon a time and merlin crossover... Do you think i should? Please tell me! Check out my other stories blah blah blah. Love you all! Tiff out peace!?


	5. Chapter 5

What do you mean there's no wound he just went flying into a wall for christ's sake! Arthur snapped looking at lancelot like he had grown two heads.

It's true sire there isn't even so much as a bruise... Leon said his voice trailing offz

Gwaine gazed at his friend thinkin about what the hell happened in the last 5 min or so. Morganna smiled after she had basically petted merlin like a dog. It wasn't an evil smile either... It was more relieved and looked strangely happy. Gwaine took in a sharp breath as his eyes widened in a hotrifying yet heartbreaking realization.

"Morganna."Gwaine said not taking his shocked eyes of his unconscious friend. "Sorry?" Arthur asked eyes moving away from merlin to look at gwaine; however he kept his hand on merlins shoulder.

"Morganna must have healed him or something... She does need information on that emrys fellow and she could be rehealing merlin to keep him alive long enough to get it."

"Yes but why? What would merlin know about this emrys. That we don't" elyon asked

"He said he didn't know anything about him" perceval said speaking up.

No he said he couldn't say which in the vocabulary of gaius means he's trying to protect us from something and wants to tell us but can't. Damn that idiot why does he have to play the hero it really doesn't suit him and he's not even properly trained. Arthur snapped.

"Arthur... "Gwaine sighed tiredly. He didn't understand why the prat as merlin called him didn't just knight merlin in the first place. He gets captured by the enemy, goes into battle, travels with the round table, goes to the boring ass meetings, saves arthurs life repeatedly from anything ranging to poison to morganna, heals the injured...

"Why didn't you knight him?" Gwaine asked voicing his thoughts. If they were all gonna die from their procrastination he might as well procrastinate with the right questions.

"What?" Arthur asked coming out of a daydream where he was repeatedly stabbing morganna in the chest and everyone even merlin was cheering him on.

It was truly a great dream because he was using that shiny gold sword merlin had once showed him. Arthur now was wondering what happened to that beautiful sword. It had felt so right in his hands. He'd have to ask about it when they weren't captured by a crazy bitch of a witch.

"Merlin why didn't you knight him?" Gwaine clarifies though a bit annoyed by the fact.

"I um i uh..." Arthur stuttered for once at a total loss for words.

"I was wondering that myself actually" lancelot stated giving arthur a look that screamed explain.

Arthur licked his lips and looked away from his knights expressions of curiousity and was it anger he saw. No he had to be mistaken. What right did they have to be angry... But then again if merlin was properly trained maybe just maybe he wouldn't provoke morganna. Arthur gazed at the window that allowed light to stream in. He allowed his mind to wander back to that dreadful day.

'It wasn't because of merlins peasant status thats for sure. Arthur was many things. Yes he was an arrogant pratty pain in his servants ass but he wasn't a hypocrite. It wasn't because of his sword skills... Well at the time it was but after the battle lancelot had told him he actually held his own against the undead and was fairly good. So he could've knighted him after the battle...'

'Why? What stopped him from knighting his only best friend? Arthur stopped mid thought. Was that why? He mused. Was it because he saw him as more of a friend? An advisor? The only person that he could truly trust? Arthur frowned. Was he really that selfish? Was he such an insecure royal that he had to keep his servant no friend from going higher in the ranks in fear of not spending as much time with him? Was he honestly that much of a prat that he was holding his friend back? Was he that kind of person? The kind who would do anything for his kingdom wish the best for everyone... Except for his servant friend whatever the hell merlin is? Was he that afraid of him getting hurt?'

Arthur snorted at that thought. 'He didn't knight him and the idiot got hurt anyway. Arthur frowned once more. He was doing that a lot since they got captured. He got hurt anyway... Merlin almost got killed and it was all his fault... If he really didn't knight him for that reason then he was not only a horrible royal... But a horrible friend as well. How could he not have known? How could he not have seen? But most importantly what else has merlin been hiding all these years?'

"Are you going to answer the question princess?" Gwaine asked as he once again eyed merlins sig sagging scars.

"I didn't knight him because i was scared to knight him alright?" Arthur snapped clutching his blonde hair in frustration.

"Why would you be scared to knight him? Was it his status? "Lancelot asked suddenly assuming the worst.

"Nonononono "arthur said really fast. "It wasn't that at all."

"Then what?" Gwaine asked goading him on now looking at the cell around them. He had to find an escape route there has to be one...Gwaine was actually a pretty good multi tasker and he had to multiple things a once now that he was totally sober. He had to keep his mind moving or he might start thinking about his dad and that was never good...

"He's merlin" was arthurs reply.

"So? And i'm gwaine. whats your point princess?"

"Did he even want be one?" Arthur answered gwaines question with a question of his own.

The usually talkative knight went silent. That thought never having crossed his mind.

Of course he wouldn't want to be a knight. He's merlin. He saves flies for crying out loud! He hates hunting and he things all knights are brainless bafoons or completely dense.

"I was scared that merlin would shoot the offer down and call me an idiotic dollophead. I mean if you really think about it if he'll become anything higher up it'll be the next court physician." Arthur explained fully.

"Holy shit! Gwaine cried suddenly standing up and taking off his necklace that morganna had for some reason not taken. "Gwaine what the hell are you doing? " elyon questioned. Gwaine payed him no mind and threw his necklace at the door. Just as he suspected it bounced off by some force right back into his palm. "Umm gwaine are you a sorceror?" Percevil asked.

"Wha- no why would you think that?" Gwaine asked. Percevil gestured to the forcefield. Gwained sighed as he eyed the silver thing. It was slightly charred but it was nothing he couldn't have elyon fix. "I have a keen eye when i'm sober i guess" gwaine said looking down at merlin.

The secret warlock was breathing more evenly now and he looked peaceful. Arthur hand had wandered down to the other mans hand and was gripping it tightly but not strong enough to cause pain. It was just enough for support and reassurance.

Arthur chuckled. "Your as sober as merlin has magic" he said in a joking tone.

Lancelot froze. Did arthur know? When did he find out? How did he find out? Did merlin tell him? If he did then why hasn't merlin broken us out yet?

Lance was broken out of his thoughts when a voice sounded. "What the hell are you people talking about?"

Just as merlin fully sat up everyones head turned to the door. They waited in anticipation for the door to once again creep open and morgana to walk through,sneer, and proceed to once again beat the crap out of merlin. Everyone held there breath as the door finally started to creek. However instead of morgana a note floated magically through before it closed. The note split into two. One floated over to merlin the other to arthur. Merlins was shimmering a peaceful gold while arthurs was murky like morgannas eyes. They each carefully and hesitantly picked up the gold papers. They said...

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Oh cliff hangar! So what did you think comment and pm me also if you like naruto check out my two naruto stories. Naruto the light of the leaf and a glimpse into the future! Okay so yeah i'll update again anywhere from tommorrow to sunday! I promise! Tiff out peace!?


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

 _Just as merlin fully sat up everyones head turned to the door. They waited in anticipation for the door to once again creep open and morgana to walk through,sneer, and proceed to once again beat the crap out of merlin. Everyone held there breath as the door finally started to creek. However instead of morgana a note floated magically through before it closed. The note split into two. One floated over to merlin the other to arthur. Merlins was shimmering a peaceful gold while arthurs was murky like morgannas eyes. They each carefully and hesitantly picked up the gold papers._

Merlin paled and inwardly screamed a line of curses that would put even a drunken gwaine to shame, as his eyes skimmed the page before him.

Well what does yours say? Arthur asked merlin.

What aren't you going to read yours? Merlin asked

Uuuummmmm... Arthur trailed fingers ghosting over the thing.

Wait so if mine doesn't explode or hold some poisonous gas thing you'll read yours?! Merlin asked incredulously

Yup. Arthur said popping the p.

You are such a dollopheaded clotpole.

Well at least i'm not avoiding reading the damn thing.

But thats exactly what your doing!

Is not!

Is too!

Is NOT!

Is TOO!

MERLIN!

ARTHUR!

Both of you stop! Leon snapped diffusing their banter while his sanity was still intact.

"Merlin will you please just... "Elyon gestured to the note feeling tired and bored. He honestly didn't give a crap that he was captured... He just wanted something to do. Watching merlin lying unconscious had gotten quite old for the commoner knight.

Merlin grumbled swears of his own invention under his breath before he began to read a loud.

 _My dearest merlin,_ "The fuck..."Arthur whispered blue eyes wide. Merlin grimaced slightly before going bright red. He was not sure if it was from anger or some other emotion he may dare not speak of.

"Read on" arthur demanded clearly peeved nodding his head slightly. His arms now crossed over his sculpted chest.

Merlin gulped but nodded looking worried.

 _My dearest merlin,_

 _I am truly sorry for all that i have done to you. I'm sorry for acting like my father(even if i deny it to everyone but you), sorry for hurting you, and the physical pain that i have caused you. Most of all my love i'm sorry that it was all a waste of time. I see now that to truly have you on my side, arthur must see the truth of you my love. He must see the brutal truth seen by the triple goddess herself. So lastly i beseech thee do not be mad at me for what is about to occur. I love you merlin and this is the only way that you will love me too._

 _Sincerely and forever yours, morganna le fay (quote unquote) pendragon_

Arthurs eye brows scrunched together in confusion. Thats the only emotion that ran through him. Not panic, or anger, or even relief. Just pure total confusion. What the hell did that even mean? What truth? And an even greater horror than possibility of being betrayed is that his evil half sister has a thing for his man servant/best friend. What the hell! When did this happen? Why did this happen? Arthur was expecting merlin to be tortured in front of him forced to bleed and groan in pain from a whip or sword. He expected rape or torture or yelling. What arthur was not expecting was a f*cking love letter to float through the door. What the hell is wrong with morgana? What truth? Merlin is an open book for christ's sake! But honestly, morganna really!? She isn't even that appealing. Or at least she used to be appealing... Which leads to an entirely different dangerous question in and of itself. How long has this "thing" between the two been going on? The royal thought to himself confused as hell after merlin read his letter aloud. He was just confused.

"Soo you got a thing for crazy witches?"Gwaine chided smirking at merlin.

"Wha-what?! N-no i-i don't have a thing for creepy evil dark haired beautiful sorcerors!"Merlin denied voice cracking slightly and shook his head looking slightly panicked.

"Hang on did you just call morganna beautiful?" Arthur asked eyebrows reaching his hairline.

"Ummm no i didn't... "Merlin stated while praying to the triple goddess that arthur would drop it.

"Really?" Arthur asked increduosly.

"Yes" merlin said

"Liar"

" sire perhaps you could read your note?" Leon asked gently.

Arthur nodded. "Alright" he said opening the folded murky paper.

 _My dunce of a brother i write this to you with hatred in my heart. I wish to kill you but alas i cannot hurt my merlin. My precious serving boy..._

He's not yours you witch of a b*tch he's mine! Arthur interrupted himself.

Arthur ...merlin warned sighingly. What arthur was trying to say it obviously wasn't meant like that.

I don't care! If you belong to anyone its me!

Gwaine burst out laughing. "I didn't know you swung that way princess!"He joked trying but failing to breath properly.

What? Arthur asked turning to gwaine confused as hell.

You married my sister an wow arthur you needed a successor that bad... Might as just as well married that mithian girl instead! Elyon spoke up catching on.

What? Arthur asked baffled.

Merlin was growing redder by the second. Was arthur really that thick? Merlin also came to the scary conclusion that a sober gwaine is unfortunately a more observant gwaine.

Oh c mon princess... You know.. Gwaine chided.

Know what? Arthur asked pulling his best royal disgusted look.

Gwaine stop it... He obviously oblivious... Lancelot stated trying not to laugh at merlins face.

Fine never mind princess keep reading...gwaine said still chuckling.

Merlin why are you so red? Arthur asked looking at his manservant.

Merlin licked his lips. N-no reason a-arthur he stuttered.

Alright then.

 _My precious serving boy. So you must now know the truth about him. How he has lied and betrayed you so many times. So my dear brother here it starts!_

Suddenly there was a bright flash and the note in arthurs hand disappeared. In its place was a rock of the same color. It had runes all around made of the same gold of merlins note. It was beautiful and radiated magic.

Then a crackling noise was heard and a teenage girl with blonde hair in a pony tale and crystal blue eyes appeared. She blew a piece of hair out of her face and smiled peppily. "Hi i'm phoebe the spirit of past! Now lady morganna requested me and my sisters help to see exactly who merlin is! Oh this isn't this just exciting!"Merlin paled.

"C mon lets go lets go! Up and at em your majesty!" She said trying to haul arthur to his feet. However this didn't work in her favor and she went tumbling backwards landing on her back Jingle bell shoes in the air. A minute passed. She rolled forward so she was in a sitting position and blew the same strand of hair out of her face in a pouting manner.

"Your kind of heavy for a royal... And i've met a lot of them!" the strange girl pouted.

Hey! I am not fat! Arthur snapped.

"I don't know your lookin kind of chubby!"She said bopping arthur on his nose.

"You little dollophead i'm fighting fit!" He said jumping up.

"Mmm no sorry but no" she said scrunching up her nose.

Arthur growled slightly and crossed his arms in a pouting manner.

"Aaw are you pouting big baby boo?" She cooed.

Who the hell are you?! Arthur snapped.

The teen stomped her foot in irritation. She glared at him. I already told you i'm phoebe the spirit of the past! Now everybody get up! We are on a schedule here! Merlin c mon talk some sense into this royal clotpole! She said tapping her foot her and arthur in a glaring match.

Merlin i'm waiting! She said exasperated. What do you mean leaving? Merlin asked.

We're going into your timestream its not that complicated!

What?... Merlin said shying away eyes wide.

Alright lets go! Phoebe yelled and with a flick of her wrist everyone turned into yellow lights and flowed into the stone.

✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨  
Hey guys i am sooooo sorry! My history teacher gave us this huge history powerpoint so i had to focus on that but now i finished it and good news i got a 92 so yaaay! But anyways i'll update again as soon as i can! Please tell me what you think! Comment, pm me read my other stories... Anyways i love you all! Tiff out peace!?


	7. Chapter 7

Wait! Merlin yelled as they hit the ground in a grassy field. Phoebe giggled. "To slow merry bear! "Phoebe said hopping up and bobbing merlins nose.

"Hey what did you just do?" Arthur asked struggling to get up.

Phoebe giggled once again. "I brought us to the past artie! Do you not listen to a word i say? "She asked going into a slight pout.

"I am the king of camelot i do not need to listen to a blonde magical bimbo!"

"Oi watch it ya hypocrite!"

" **Would you stop changing the subject i am the king of camelot and i demand that you tell me what you have done right now**!" Arthur screamed at her.

She spun around away from arthur and silently sobbed into her hands.

"Great job princess you made the girl cry." Gwaine said while helping leon up off the ground.

"She's a sorceress!" He exclaimed eyes widened.

"She freed us from Morganna!" Gwaine argued .

"Wait i thought she was working for morganna." Lancelot said puzzled.

"No she said the triple goddess" elyon countered.

"No she didn't! "

"Yes she really did!"

While the knights argued amongst themselves about the mysterious girl in gold, merlin crept away from the group and over to the tearful girl. He cleared his throat not very sure of how to comfort the strange girl who randomly popped out of no where and postponed his likely session of torture and insults.

"Arthur gets a bit jumpy whenever magic happens" merlin decided on saying.

The girls shoulders stopped shaking slightly. "You know it's not his fault that he is so prejudice about all things magic. It was just the way he was brought up." He continued as if he had not gotten any semblance of a reaction.

"Well he doesn't have to be rude about it..." She said rubbing her eyes.

"I know but he is a prat so i think that evens it out a smidge hmm?"

"Yeah i suppose it does..." She said smiling at him.

"Oi Goldie can you help us settle somethin?"elyon asked having enough of the back and forth.

She smiled cheerily. "It would be an honor sir elyan!" She said back to her usual peppy attitude.

"Are you working for morganna or for the triple goddess?" Gwaine asked rubbing his hands together. A bet had been made and now that he's sober he's sure he picked the right one.

"Both!"She said her blue eyes shining.

"What?"they chorused dumbfounded.

" i work for both morganna and the triple goddess" she explained to them slowly as if they were small children by the age of 5.

Before the knights broke out into another series of questions and exclamations Arthur spoke up.

"Okay um..." He said gesturing to the other blonde beside merlin

"Phoebe" she said goading Arthur on.

"Okay umm phoebe so we're in the past correct?"

"Yes thats correct artie"

"Merlins past?" He asked uncertainly.

"Wow you actually did listen to me! I have to say your majesty i'm impressed."

"Yeah well where in merlins past exactly?" Arthur asked staring at something in the distance craning his neck eyes wide in disbelief as he stared.

"Ummm he should be born in about a year why?" She asked cocking her head to the side confused.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked a bit of worry in his voice as he questioned his man servant completely ignoring the time spirit.

"Yeah" he answered back while sharing a look with lancelot.

"Does your mother know Balinor?" Arthur asked.

"The dragon lord sire!" Leon asked alarmed.

"The what?" Elyan asked confused.

"He controls dragons or something!" Phoebe whispered to him.

"Oooh" elyon said nodding.

"Uuummm... She never mentioned knowing him" merlin lied smoothly dodging the question.

I mean merlin didn't really lie exactly. It wasn't as if arthur asked if he was his father or anything like that. Truth be told merlins mother rarely ever talked about his father let alone give him a name to know him by. So merlin just stretched the truth a bit. Merlin could feel the hairs on the back of his neck rise as he spoke to arthur. He could feel phoebe's eyes on him and he prayed to the triple goddess she wouldn't say anything to arthur.

"Why do you ask?" Merlin questioned his best friend curiously.

Arthurs cheeks burned slightly as he pointed to a spot on the trail leading into ealdor. Balinor had merlins mother held in a passionate kiss, she was crying and it looked as if she would never want to let him go.

"What the hell..." Lancelot said for a speechless roundtable.

Merlin spun around faster than you could say emrys. "Arthur what- a little warning next time! " merlin hissed his blush making his ears burn red.

"Aaaaw thats so sweet!" Phoebe giggled smiling.

"No its disgusting!" Merlin said distraught suppressing his magic.

"Your just saying that because those are your parents!" Phoebe said smiling than clasped a hand over her mouth eyes wide. What had she just done...

"Wait how do you know if balinor is the father or not?" Lancelot asked trying to come to merlins aid.

"I don't i'm just assuming thats all..." Phoebe lied. Phew that was a close one. Thank god for lancelot. Phoebe thought.

"Wait shh their talking i can't hear" gwaine hissed.

" _Balinor you don't have to go!" Hunith exclaimed tearfully._

 _"Hunith i'm sorry but i must... The guards of camelot will be searching for me and if they find me with you... I fear what might become of you"_

 _"Then let me come with you! Balinor we can be happy together!" There was a slight pause in huniths lament. It seemed as if she was debating something in her head. "We can be together!We can start a family! "_

 _"_ Holy crap merlin your dads a dragon lord no doubt about it." Elyon said nodding his head.

"Errr... Thanks i think..." Merlin said somewhat timidly eyes never leaving the scene before him. Soaking in the appearance of his father as much as he could.

"I'm still not convinced" arthur said crossing his arms with a royal scowl.

"Thank God" phoebe muttered.

 _No hunith you can't i'm sorry but the life i lead... You can not follow me. Its far too dangerous and isn't much of a life at all really. But my love you'll always be with me. As i will be with you. I'm sorry but i must go!" Balinor said pulling out a horse hiding in the bushes with supplies for the journey. "I love you!" She said trying not to stop her tears. "And i you! Goodbye hunith!" With that he sped off into tge night and out of the line of sight._

Arthur frowned. "All because of me..." He whispered. He staggered over to a rock and sat down. He put his chin on his now folded hands deep in thought and deeply upset. He muttered throughout his thinking process. Mostly profanities thrown at his father.

"Arthur are you... Okay?" Merlin asked sitting hesitantly next to his friend.

Arthur turned slightly to eye merlin with a confused expression. "I honestly don't know merlin i just don't know!" Arthur sighed. "We should probably tail your mother learn some more stuff... Maybe this will explain why morganna so interested in you." The once and future king said pushing his waring emotions to the back of his mind as he stood up and started following a distraught hunith.

"Merlin are YOU okay?" Lancelot whispered to him concerned for the young warlock.

"Umm yeah totally fine" merlin lied as he quickened his pace to walk next to arthur. Merlin didn't know how much longer he would be able to be next to arthur once his secret was reveiled. So he decided to make the most of it while he could.

He only hoped arthur would accept him.

"Please let this all work out" phoebe whispered as she walked behind the group.  
✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨

Hey readers! Tiffany here let me just start off by saying i am sooo sorry! I will update more frequently but the good news is that i don't have school on tuesday so i can update then! Please tell me what you think! And i was thinkin about doing a once upon a time crossover with merlin set in the future where arthur has a daughter! Also been thinking of creating an arrow fic but i won't start them until this one is finished! So please tell me what you think! Tiff out peace!?


	8. Chapter 8

_Hunith sobbed quietly to herself as she reentered Ealdor. She made her way to the door of her home and gripped the handle with shaking hands. A slightly pregnant woman made her way hesitantly over to Hunith. "Hunith?" she asked hesitantly. "W-what is it M-Mary?" Hunith asked brokenly casting a teary eyed glance at her from over her shoulder." Does he even know?" the woman now known as Mary asked._

"Merlin who was your mother talking to?" elyon asked curiously.

"Will's mother" was the reply merlin gave.

elyon opened his mouth to ask another question but froze when Arthur put a hand on his shoulder, shook his head and gave an authorizing gaze that clearly said 'don't ask ever. if you do i will end you. permanently' Elyan gulped but nodded anyways.

"Merlin you don't have to watch this you know" Arthur spoke softly. He sounded very torn and heart broken, but underneath that tone Merlin felt a command behind it. Merlin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Arthur was literally ordering him not watch his own past. Merlin bit his lip as he fought back tears he didn't even know were there. Arthur sighed and made his way back to his not so secret best friend. He put a comforting hand on Merlin's right shoulder.

"Merlin" Arthur said in the same tone guiding Merlin's chin so he was looking straight at him. "that wasn't a suggestion" he said. With that he spun him around put his other hand on Merlin's other shoulder and guided him away from his sobbing mother.

"i'll take him Artie you watch the past" phoebe said putting an arm around Merlin tightly so he couldn't turn around and look back.

"thanks Goldie" he muttered before sauntering back to a somber Round table.

"you didn't have to do that Arthur" one of the knights said.

Arthur didn't really care which of his men said it because his retort came out of his mouth before he had even processed what the other man had said." none of you were going to do it and i have to find a way to make this up to him" he said his voice quieting with each word he spoke.

"Make what up sire?" leon asked.

Arthur growled and spun around to face his knights eyes moving around frantically his composure finally having slipped.

"don't you all see!? This is all MY fault! i-it's all my fault!" he said running a hand rapidly through his blonde locks.

"Arthur what's your fault?" Gwaine asked shaking his head in confusion.

"That!" he exclaimed eyes wide throwing a hand over at a sobbing Hunith.

" Merlin's mother crying is your fault?" Lancelot asked confused.

"Yes! er no well its more of my fathers fault actually but my point still stands! because of me er my father Merlin grew up without a fa-" Arthur stops mid sentence eyes wide an epiphany occurring to him.

"oh my god" Arthur whispered to himself blue eyes as wide as can be.

"sire?" Leon asked worriedly Arthur hasn't been his usual regal self since he's gotten captured and it was starting to really worry the knight. He looked at his knights around him and shook his head rapidly.

"ugh nothing it's absolutely nothing you know what never mind let's watch Merlin's mom it has to lighten up sometime yeah? Okay great!" Arthur spoke rapidly. Arthur bit his bottom lip as he cast a glance at Merlin who was disobeying his orders and coming back over to them despite phoebe's firm grip on his waist.

"grrr... Merlin ...no no no no no no no!bad serving boy! the royal said to go the other way!" the time spirit said as she dug the heels of her golden shoes into the ground to try to stop his advance. "Merry bear C'mon work with me here! You shouldn't be -"

" its alright let him come back Goldie this sob story has to lighten up sometime" Arthur spoke as he looked at Merlin straight in the eye with a scrutinizing gaze. To Merlin it seemed as if he was making sure he had cried properly before returning, however Arthur Pendragon was looking for something else. Something that made him want to bash his head against a tree repeatedly. It made his stomach turn with guilt and wanted to take back everything bad he ever said to his manservant about will, or his father, or any other magical person that they came across. Arthur Pendragon the once and future king of Camelot was searching for magic.

hey readers its me sorry if this is a short update but i'm sort of on midterm right now so had to make this one shorter than i usually would... oh umm anyways if you like the show once upon a time and merlin check out my new crossover fic! love you guys thanks for reading! tiff out peace!


	9. Chapter 9

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="954cd672c454be7c3081255c57c90f57""Great now how do we get in!" Arthur replied once again upset as hunith's sobbing form slammed the door in the royals face. He wasn't pissed at hunith or merlin. On the contrary he was mad at himself. He was angrier than ever at his father, at himself, at every single magical person who ever tried to kill him and thus make him hate magical creatures and well sorcerer's. "Oh thats easy Sir Mood Swings just like this!" Phoebe said shoving arthur at the door only for half of him to phase through it as if he was a gave a manly shriek and scrambled back coming out of the wall and spinning around to face phoebe utterly shocked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02022500eb648b0d0a5d042e19f716d0""W-we can walk through walls!?" Leon said astonished as his hand disappeared when he touched the surface of the house or tried to and his arm slid through causing a sort of ripple in the wood. People can pass through us to i learned that the hard way" phoebe said smiling. Arthur stuck his head into the house and watched as ...em style="box-sizing: border-box;"hunith sunk to the floor sliding against the smooth wooded door while clutching her stomach/em. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"She looked down at her stomach and rubbed fondly. "My little baby it's just you and me now... Just you and me... "Before she broke into tears once more./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f46f31102bc8342af7b5eb759d1f7235"Arthur reeled back out of the house with a sigh. "Oh so you didn't go and get your huge princess head stuck then did you?" Gwaine asked. Arthur rolled his eyes at gwaine. Phoebe is there anyway that we could ummm... Fast forward a bit... Arthur asked the time spirit hesitantly. "Say 9 months or so..." He added. The guilt of his earlier assumption was really getting to him. Although he still didn't understand what merlin having magic had anything to do with this emrys fellow his now classified crazy sister was talking about at least merlin could take care of himself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0e878ba00024b42a026a63fa2f682d7""All in favor?" Phoebe asked as everyone but merlin raised their hands. "Kk hang on!" holding up a wand seemingly out of no where phoebe's eyes matched the now glowing gold wand. So With a Wave and a mutter from the sprite of the past the prisoners turned past gazers were transported about nine months into the future./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c0e878ba00024b42a026a63fa2f682d7" /p 


	10. Chapter 10

In a flash they appeared outside hunith's house. Now it appeared to be springtime and icicles were just starting to melt. The roundtable landed on the ground with a plunk as phoebe smiled giddily as she jumped up and down. "Oh i can't wait to see wittle cutie baby merry beary" phoebe said in a baby voice spinning around in pure excitement. "Ooh you were probably a little dumbo!" She squealed clutching her wand in a death grip of giddiness. "Dumbo?" Merlin mouthed to gwaine uncosciously rubbing his ears a bit sulkingly. Gwaine shrugged and the other knights gave him similar responses. "Umm phoebe?" Arthur questioned getting up. " what is it pratty?" "When are we now exactly?" He questioned. "A couple months after merlin was born... I didn't think any of you would want to experience or see a woman go through child birth." She said slightly guilty as her right jingle bell shoe swirled and circled in a nervous repetitive motion. "Well let's go in in then!" Arthur said full on grinning about to step through the wall when merlin spoke. "Why do we need to do that? I mean there really isn't a need to go inside is there arthur?" Merlin asked suddenly panicked stepping in front of his friend. Arthur stared intensely into his friends eyes and wanted to go jump off a cliff or run himself through with that shiny sword merlin had once given him. All arthur could see now that he knew what to look for was fear. Fear of him, fear of their friendship being shredded to nothing and running him through with the first thing he could find. " merlin relax you dollophead this is the whole point of coming here" merlin bit his lip unable to come up with a response. Not liking the look in merlins eyes arthur did something very childish and unkingly. He pushed merlin through the wall. His best friend fell back with a shocked cry and a thud could be heard. Arthur pokes his head through and smiled down at merlin who was glaring at him arms crossed. "Prat" he said. Then soon arthur was pushed all the way through by gwaine who stumbled in knocking arthur down with a grin. "Sorry princess" gwaine said smirking. "It's not nice to lie gwaine" lancelot said walking through the wall. "Your right, so not sorry princess" gwaine grinned as arthur gave his royal scowl. Arthurs head whipped around and his jaw along with the rest of the round table who walked through the walls mouth dropped. Merlin blushed turnjng scarlet. "Phoebe what are you doing!" Merlin asked feeling awkward as phoebe cooed at the big blue eyed, dark haired, pale giggling creature known as baby merlin. He was sitting on a stool in front of a tray of cookies. Huniths back was turned as she made dinner humming a light airy tone. "Phoebe leave mini merlin alone!" Arthur groaned as phoebe started making funny faces at the adorable thing.

Phoebe pouted as her finger scratched lightly under baby merlins chin. Merlin unconsciously rubbed his own chin Suddenly feeling ticklish. "Mini merry Is artie being a pratty watty? Yes he is yes he is artie is being a pratty watty princie" phoebe said in a baby voice eye's sparkling as mini merlin clapped his hands happily. Arthur glared. Baby merlin reached for a cookie but was to late as hunith turned around. " merlin you can not have a cookie you'll spoil your dinner!" Hunith said in mothering but strict tone. Baby Merlins eyes watered before he suddenly started wailing at the top of his little baby lungs and tears leaked from his eyes. Arthur covered his ears at the shrill sound of merlins voice. He glared at his man servant. "What? I'm a baby of course i'm gonna cry like a little girl if i don't get my way! Besides chocolate chip is my favorite..." Merlin mumbled lips pouting as he crossed his arms childishly.

"Ya know i wonder..." Merlin mumbled as his right hand slowly slid for the cookie's on the tray. "I doubt that'll..." Elyon started to say but stopped mid sentence as merlin picked up the gooey chocolate chip cookie and took a bite. "Mmm" merlin moaned at the chocolatey taste of the cookie in his hands. "Having fun there merlin?" Arthur asked as his man servant grabbed a third cookie from the tray. He nodded stuffing the thing in his mouth. "Mini Merlin shut up!" Arthur snapped at baby merlin who suddenly froze and sniffled slightly noise ceasing and his blue eyes fixated on arthur. He giggled suddenly and reached out to arthur. "A't'ur" baby merlin giggled. " "what was that merlin?" Hunith asked the baby boy in her arms. Baby merlin decided to once again try his luck. "Cookie" he giggled trying to reach out to tray for it. "Merlin" hunith warned. He pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes. "No." She stated as she set merlin back down and put the tray out of his reach and in turn taking away the grown merlins supply. "Hey!" He says as his mother lifts the tray and hides it effectively. Baby merlin pouted. Hunith went outside to go get some more would to keep the fire burning. When she was gone merlins eye suddenly glowed a gold that only magic could ever produce. Merlin couldn't breath. He couldn't face Arthur not when his biggest secret had just been exposed. Over a cookie. His greatest secret his most closed guarded important classified secret had just been given up for a chocolate chip cookie. _A baby version of merlin levitated the little cookie to his hand. He giggled as if in victory of the deed._ Merlin forced himself to turn around and looked at his best friend. His mouth opened words ready to spill everything and arthur silently raised a hand. Merlin was not prepared for what came next... 

Arthur smiled.

"Hey phoebe can i have a pen and some paper please?" Arthur asked suddenly as he still gestured for merlin to stay silent."Of course!" Phoebe said snapping her fingers giddily. Arthur wasn't yelling, arthur wasn't screaming, arthur wasn't crying, arthur wasn't confused or frustrated or betrayed! He looked rather calm actually he looked happy almost giddy as the quill floated into his hand along with a piece of paper. Suddeny arthur started writing. Merlin watched with trepidation as the quill moved in Arthur's hand across the paper rapidly. He had to say something. Had to try and win him over before it was to late. Make him understand that he didn't have a choice in the matter. Make him understand that he only ever used his magic for him to save his life and to save his kingdom. "Arthur-" merlin started but that was all the not so secret anymore warlock could say before arthur cut him off. "Shut up Merlin i'm deciding your fate here and i need a bit of quiet..." Then he looked up at baby merlin nibbling on the cookie happy at his triumph. His smile grew slightly. "That goes for you to ya little dragonlord" he mumbled before fixing the baby with a playful glare before going back to his writing.

Merlin squirmed under the gazes of the roundtable minus gwaine and lancelot. Lancelot gave him 'a what can you do?' Kinda look and gwaine grinned a full blown smile. _Strength courage and magic_ the knight thought beaming at merlin. "Okay so this could be better and i'm probably going to have you polish it up when we get back but-here after you read it you can talk and say whatever" arthur said handing the piece of paper to took it hesitantly as if it would harm him in some way. "Don't be such a girl merlin it's a piece of paper it won't kill you" arthur said grinning rubbing his hands together in excitement as merlin slowly, oh so slowly lifted the paper up to his face. He couldn't wait to see the look on his best friends face.

Merlin bit his lip probably drawing blood. This was it. Arthur ordered his banishment or his execution... His destiny is over. Their friendship is over arth-wait what!? Merlins eyes bulged as his eyes read the actual words on the paper. Merlin suddenly made a slight choking sound and his head snapped up to arthur eyes as wide as can be. "Y-you mean it!?" Merlin said momentarily forgetting how to breathe. Arthur nodded. "Every. single. word." He said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Merlin whats it say don't keep me waiting i'm dying of sobriety over here" gwaine said smiling. Oh the mischief he and merlin could cause. The ale he could have. Not to mention the fun.

 _Merlin you are a prat,_

 _I can not believe you didn't tell me you had magic. Your fired. You are the worst man servant/best friend any ruler of camelot could ever hope to have. I understand why you did it but still it was stupid and there was no need for it after my father died. Especially since i could have and possibly would have done this ages ago and it was an incredibly stupid law to begin with. I arthur pendragon ruler of camelot firmly decree that from this moment forth magic shall be welcomed back to camelot effective immediatly. Also merlin your court sorceror or dragonlord or whatever you want to call yourself . Oh and err sorry._ (This part was crossed out but merlin could still read it.)

"So balinor is your father?" Leon asked eyebrows furrowing. Merlin sighed nodding. "Yes" he said as elyon gave him a slightly suspicious look. Gwaine noticing the look backhanded his fellow knight. He glared at gwaine and rubbed his head. Before the knights could say or do anything a panicked gasp could be heard. Merlin winced and his head snapped to phoebe. "Phoebe skip!phoebe fast forwards i do not want to hear this one! Phoebe! Hurry up!" Merlin said suddenly panicked as his hands slammed over his ears as his mother started crying yet again. "Bye baby merry" she whispered and with a flick of her wrist they fast forwarded yet again.

I couldn't wait so surprise and the next chapter is coming soon! I wonder why merlin started to freak? Guess you'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
